butterfly
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Se conocían desde antes. Se odiaron desde el primer momento. Y ahora, le toca vivir con él... ¿Qué pasará? Rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, Holis, Holitas pípol! ¿Como tan? espero que bien**

**Este es un AU, completamente nuevito que salió de mi retorcida cabezota**

**En cuanto al rate, no tengo la más pálida idea, pero bueno, ustedes me dirán si quieren Lemmon o no. **

**Nos veremos prontito. Bye, bye! **

**BUTTER-FLY**

**Prólogo: un adiós y una nueva vida**

Como todos los días, Maka Albarn, única hija de los Albarn, de madre llamada Kami y de padre que mejor ni saber su nombre; se levantó de la cama, mirando el cielo azul que la naturaleza le entregaba

-Finalmente ha llegado... –susurró ella, con una voz suave e inocente

-¡Maka, hijita mía, despierta! –dijo a los gritos, el "maduro" de su padre

-Siempre igual, nunca te aceptaré como mi padre. –jugueteó, mientras escuchaba un gemido de decepción por parte de su progenitor.

Y como por arte de magia, el hombre se congeló,_ triste_ por lo que su hija le había dicho.

Maka prendió la televisión que poseía y colocó el canal de música. Era un canal de música japonesa, que podía sintonizar gracias a los satélites privados que la familia poseía. En la tele mostraban el video de _Diggy-MO_, con la canción_ "Bakusou Yumeuta"._

-Vaya canción para empezar el día- susurró, colocándose un vestidito ligero de tiritas y de color cremoso. A pesar de mostrarse descontenta, le gustaba mucho esa canción alegre. Se recogió el cabello en dos coletas y peinó mejor su flequillo que le quedaba pasando las cejas. Su cabello resplandecía gracias a la iluminación del sol. Era un día muy alegre, para ella, quien creía que sería su perdición. Lo peor que le sucedió en su vida...

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó su madre, en cuanto salió su pequeña hija de la habitación

Maka Albarn de quince años apenas cumplidos, sonrió afirmativamente. Ella sería a la que más iría a extrañar.

Y ahora la vida se le convirtió en un caos. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, apresurados, llevaban las pertenencias de Maka hacia una limosina de la familia, el chofer arreglaba todo para que ella estuviera "a gusto", y un imbécil rompiendo la paciencia con que no quería que su hija se fuera

-¿Tienes el móvil?

-Si

-¿las aspirinitas?

-Si

-¿Tu muñeco favorito?

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo quince no seis!

-Digo... etto... ¿Qué más te falta?

-Nada, madre. Ya lo tengo todo.

-Entonces, llámanos desde la mansión de los Evans, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Te quiero –abrazó a su hija con adoración –cuídate y pórtate bien

-¡Madre!

-Es broma, ve y disfruta

Y en toda la trayectoria de la casa hasta el coche, en ese momento, fue cuando se sintió más solitaria que nunca

-Los Evans... –susurró Maka, con una especie de retorcijón en su estómago. Todo porque se sentía nerviosa. -¿Qué clase de familia serán? Espero que no como la mía –dijo, mientras comía unas medialunas y un café que le había preparado su madre, antes de despertarla.

El auto comenzó a andar, mientras Maka se colocaba su MP5 en los oídos, escuchando alguna canción. Se quedó mirando el paisaje. Mansiones, mansiones y más casas gigantes. No le gustaba todo este estilo de vida, pero ella había nacido en una familia rica. No le quedaba opción.

Las mansiones se acabaron, ahora había árboles frondosos, como si hubieran entrado en un bosque con camino de tierra. Maka observó al chofer, que seguía manejando, guiándose con el mapa digital

Los retorcijones de emoción se le hicieron insoportables y gracias a eso, no pudo terminar su medialuna. Miró hacia el techo del auto, contando hasta diez. Seguramente ahora podría estar con una familia medianamente normal. Pero... ¿Quiénes serían los componentes de la renombrada familia Evans? Hasta lo que sabía, eran solo cuatro.

Tragó con dificultad, mientras se miraba las uñas, cortadas prolijamente. No necesitaba ir a las manicuras, ella misma podía hacérselas, puesto que había estudiado para no pagarle a nadie. Sí, Maka Albarn era terca, testaruda y orgullosa. Sabía que no tenía un cuerpo fantástico, apenas tenía pechos que se le notaran en la ropa. Tenía piernas bastante delgadas y no eran del todo torneadas. Sus ojos esmeraldas, siempre estaban opacos. Lo único que la salvaba era su carácter, su silueta... y el rostro parecido al de su madre

Aún sabiendo que Kami podría decir que ella era hermosa, Maka jamás estaría contenta consigo misma... porque si se comparaba con otra mujer, apenas parecía una niña de once años. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño y desapercibido, no como el de la amante de su padre. Y pensándolo bien, los había visto más de una vez, saliendo, comprándole helados, dándole gustos. El matrimonio de sus padres no iba muy bien, se engañaban mutuamente, pero no se separaban por el honor de un apellido. Tantas responsabilidades, tantas cosas en juego.

Blair, así se llamaba la mujer. Era amable, dulce, simpática con su padre, más era también la secretaria de éste. Cuando Maka iba a la oficina de su padre, la mujer siempre se portaba bien con ella. Era amable y siempre le regalaba cosas nuevas, se preocupaba por ella, le escuchaba todos sus problemas, era como una confidente, era su amiga más allegada. Lástima que era la amante de su padre.... una madrastra... pero, si era justa, Blair era más madre que su propia madre...

-Señorita, hemos llegado –le dijo el chofer, mirando al a jovencita.

-Gracias... yo me encargo de todo, no se preocupe

-No, por favor, para eso me paga su familia –el hombre se rió amablemente

-Thankyou, Lawrence. –dijo ella en inglés, sabiendo que el hombre mayor vivió la mitad de su vida en Inglaterra

-You welcome, my dear

Salió del auto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró la mansión, que era bastante sobria y perfecta. Afuera estaban cuatro personas esperando, todas con una sonrisa alegre y simpática. Bueno, tres personas, una solo miraba el piso, como si fuera un suplicio esperarle.

Eso hizo que ella se mosqueara.

-¡Bienvenida, querida! –gritó, quien debería ser ama de casa

-Gra...gracias

-¿Buen viaje?

-Sí

-¿Por qué no pasas? –preguntó un chico guapo y alto. Tenía una sonrisa amable y dulce

-¿Quién diablos eres? –cuestionó ahora el otro chico, más juvenil y de la edad de Maka. Era antipático y al parecer, vanidoso como él solo.

-Maka Albarn ¿Y tú? –oh, si... ella sería mas señorita que el.

El chico se sorprendió, mas sonrió mucho más socarrón

-Soul Eater Evans.

_Soul...Eater..._

_Soul....Eater....E..._

_Soul....Eater...Eva_

_¡¡¡¡¡SOUL EATER EVANS!!!!!_

Con razón le sonaba el apellido de la familia. Maldito engreído, estúpido e idiota con todas las letras ¡Que se pudriera en el infierno!

Maka debió estar echando rayos desde sus ojos, porque la madre de Soul, intervino, risueña.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Se conocían de antes?

-No –dijeron los dos al instante.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no se reconocieron? Estaban iguales, salvo que con unos años más.

-¿Entramos? –preguntó caballerosamente el hijo más grande de la familia, Wes Evans

-Claro –dijo Maka, aún apretando el anorak que llevaba

Cuando pasó por la sala de los Evans, Maka sonrió con una mirada entristecida. Y entonces, alguien llamó por teléfono.

-Yo atiendo –dijo Soul Eater, caminando hacia la sala. Pero el mayordomo le había ganado de mano.

-Residencia de los Evans –dijo el hombre

-¿Si? ¿Se encontraría la señora Evans?

-Claro, espere un minuto

pero antes de que el hombre fuera hacia ella, Soul lo interceptó en el camino.

-Diga –susurró el chico de cabello blanco, con una mirada preocupada. Hasta lo que tenía entendido, era que Maka debía llamar

-¿Si? ¿Señorita Evans?

-No está disponible en este momento –dijo con voz cortante -¿Qué desea?

-Eres...

-Soul Eater Evans, un placer

-El gusto es mío. Verá, tengo que darle una noticia. Quiero que la familia me perdone, pero es que... nosotros hemos perdido toda la riqueza. Hoy mismo nos hemos marchado de la mansión, para vivir en los suburbios de Nueva York. Por ese motivo, quisiera que mi hija vuelva a donde yo estoy. No es digna de su magnificencia.

-No hay problemas. Ella puede quedarse en la mansión, nadie la molestará

-Entonces, que trabaje para ustedes. Algo tiene que contribuir

-Negativo. No estamos tomando personal en este momento. Solo puedo llegar a decirle que la señorita Albarn vivirá aquí como una invitada. No se hable más. –la voz de Soul fue seca y casi inexpresiva hasta la última palabra.

-De...acuerdo...

-¿Quedaba algo más por decir?

-Quiero que este mensaje llegue a oídos de su madre

-Así se hará. –mentira. Él no quería que su progenitora se aprovechara de esa chica.

-Muchas gracias. Un saludo

-Igualmente.

Maka observó todo el tiempo la escena, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Quería ser fuerte, más le era imposible. No podía engañarse a sí misma.

Su madre había tramado todo esto, la había vendido. Y su rival del jardín le estaba encubriendo quien sabe por qué.

La jovencita observó el trayecto de Soul. Se dirigía hacia una habitación contigua. Ella decidió espiarle. Y así lo hizo. Abrió un poquito la puerta, pero se asustó en cuanto le escuchó tocar el piano. Sus ojos de color jade se abrieron, sorprendida. Él sabía tocar muy bien ese instrumento. Era una melodía rara, casi de ensueño.

Si no fuera porque a ella le gustaba mucho la música japonesa, no la había reconocido. Era una melodía triste, muy melancólica. Y otra vez, una lágrima rodó por su rostro...

"_Si existiera una madre..."_

-¿Piensas estar mirándome toda la tarde? Ya sé que soy cool, pero me siento intimidado... –bromeó él, quitándole con suavidad las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ella le miró sorprendida ante el gesto. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-Déjalo como un mano a mano y olvidemos el pasado –susurró con una voz tierna, una voz que no utilizaba nunca con nadie. –siento por las bromas que siempre te hacía –ambos se rieron quedamente –pero prométeme que nunca más vas a llorar... prométemelo.

-No puedo. Me han vendido –y las lágrimas la embargaron

-No. No te abandonaron. Porque siempre estaremos juntos.

-Señor Evans...

-Dime Soul. Soy Soul Eater, para ti. –sonrió otra vez. –ven, acompáñame

El chico hizo que se sentara a su lado, mientras tocaba otra vez el piano.

-Sé que te gusta mucho la cultura oriental, así era antes. –dijo él, en un susurro. -¿Reconoces esta canción? –la sonrisa de la jovencita, mezclada con la tristeza de su alma, le dieron la respuesta más deseada. –es una canción muy bonita, ¿Verdad?

-Lloré mucho con el final de esa serie. –dijo ella, riéndose por lo acaecido. Soul rió por lo bajo, mientras Maka comenzaba a enojarse

-Supongo que esta promesa la romperás rápidamente. Entonces, haremos otra. Nos cuidaremos mutuamente, seremos amigos y jamás nos separaremos. Júralo

Maka Albarn miró a los ojos a Soul Eater Evans. Sonrió amablemente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Una lágrima volvió a caer en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica

-Te lo juro. –él dejó de tocar el piano y la enfrentó del todo

Sellaron su promesa tomándose de las manos. Y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en ambos rostros. Después de todo, volver a encontrarse no fue tan malo.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Holis-Holitas! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Les voy a decir que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo iba a montar la historia. Pero ahí está. Jejeje**

**¿Ha gustado? ¿Qué dicen? ¡Rewiew o PM please! **

**Ah! aclarando. Las dos canciones que Soul toca son**

"_**Aru ga mama"**_** de Anamu & Maki**

**Y **

"_**This love"**_** de Angela Aki **

**so, ¿Quieren el capi dos –aún no lo he escrito, pero en vista de la cantidad de rewiews, sopesaré la idea y lo colgaré -? Entonces saben como alimentarme**

**REWIEW!!!**

**JEJE nos veremos pronto, no me ha alcanzado la locura aún. Los quiero. Beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUTTER-FLY**

**Primer capítulo: lo dulce y lo amargo de la vida. **

-¿Maka-chan? –preguntó una persona, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación...

-Si, diga, señora –y entonces, la rubia observó mejor al ente que se había atrevido a hablarle. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal. Después sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Y luego, el grito definitivo -¡¡¡BLAIR!!!

La mujer entró del todo a la habitación y abrazó a su "amiga", colocando la cabeza de ella entre sus enormes senos. Maka se ahogaba, pero Blair era como su mejor amiga, la que nunca pudo tener. Lloró un poco, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla acompañante de la sala de lectura de la mansión Evans, colocando la cabeza de la rubia en su regazo.

Maka muy bien pudo sentir su aroma suave y perturbador. Esa colonia que usaba desde que la vio por primera vez, saliendo discretamente de la oficina de su padre, acomodándose "curiosamente" la falda bien pegada al cuerpo. Se vieron y por raro que pareciera, se llevaron bien. La rubia, en ese momento, supo que Blair era la primera amante con que su padre había decidido ir a un plano más extremista. Se habían encargado de ocultarle toda la historia a Kami, pero ella sabía. Le había preguntado –más bien, intimidado- a su hija para que soltara alguna palabra.

Cada vez que Maka decía quién era Blair, siempre apelaba a una amiga de la secundaria, que estaba en años mayores y que pronto entraría a la universidad. Lo cierto era que Blair no era tan adulta. Tenía diez años menos que su padre, o sea, veinte

Sí, los padres de Maka le habían tenido de muy jóvenes, un error garrafal que les costó muchísimo de su prestigio. Las amigas de Kami no volvieron a hablarle. Los amigos de "Death Scythe" sin embargo, les apoyaron, dándole las mejores esperanzas.

Sumado a eso, las familias que no se lograron poner de acuerdo, hicieron que todo acabara en un desastre. Una boda interrumpida asquerosamente por los padres de Kami. La gente lloró, hubo pleitos y muchas discusiones que hicieron que nunca más volvieran a verse. Pero ahora, supuestamente todo estaba sumergido a una indiferencia escalofriante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó la amante de su padre

-Bien... la familia me está tratando bien. Pero nunca digas nada... o sea, ellos no saben lo que ha pasado. –no podía mirarle a la cara, le daba vergüenza por lo que podría pensar de su madre. Kami le había traicionado. Le había mandado, tal vez, a la boca de lobo

-Secreto guardado –susurró ella, con una sonrisa. –pero estas mal, Maka-chan. ¿Sabes que tu padre no ha de dejarte? He venido a decir que tu padre será quien se hará cargo de ti. Estamos viviendo juntos y hemos decidido casarnos por civil. –se ruborizó levemente, mientras miraba hacia otra punta de la sala -¿Así que estudias en la biblioteca de los Evans?-oh! Perfecto cambio de tema...

-Ellos me lo han cedido gustosos. El profesor Sid me ha dejado estar aquí, pero a Soul le da alergia la biblioteca o eso me dijo cuando le pregunté si quería acompañarme. –Blair se rió por lo bajo, mientras interponía un dedo entre los labios de Maka.

-Dime, dime, dime algo... ¿Te gustaría venir estas vacaciones a la casa de tu padre y yo?

-¡Claro! –el ensueño hizo que sus ojos se aclararan. Le tenía fe a Blair, porque ella era sincera. Y a veces, al extremo de hacer llorar a la gente. -¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Tú y papá, por favor...

-De acuerdo. No puedo decir que no a tu rostro lleno de ilusión. –susurró la mujer, acariciando el cabello de la chica rubia. – algo más, ¿Te gusta Soul?

¡Ah, si! Sin titubear, sin decir ninguna palabra idiota, la chica de cabello violetáceo le había puesto en aprietos.

Maka sintió sus mejillas un fuego. Un verdadero ardor recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de un segundo. Miró hacia el piso, con la clara intención de mentir, pero le era imposible. Porque ella no servía para decir idioteces. Siempre usaba sus neuronas, al extremo de ser una persona puramente racional

-N...no...

-Oh! Maka-chan, ¡Cómo te gusta engañar! –Blair sacudió su cabellera, riéndose encantadoramente –pero tú no eres así. Dime la verdad...

-¡Sí, lo acepto! –Dijo ahora con una mueca graciosa en el rostro tan ruborizado que podría dar señales de alto –Dios, me ha gustado desde que estábamos en jardín de infantes –reconoció, ocultándose otra vez en el regazo de la mujer

-Maka, si te doy un consejo ¿Lo aceptarás?

-Sí...

-Es mejor que le digas lo que sientes por él, antes de que lo pierdas. A mi también me invadió la duda cuando me enamoré de tu padre. Yo sabía que él estaba casado, infeliz, pero estaba atado a una promesa que solo Dios puede romper. Y vine yo, me enamoro, sin querer lo atraigo... y todo el lío que te he contado cuando nos vimos por segunda vez. Si no te sinceras con él... la culpa te carcomerá cuando lo veas con otra. –dijo, haciendo que ella le mirara a la cara –claro que yo me sentí mal al hacer que tú odiaras a tu padre, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo tú misma te mostraste de acuerdo que la relación que tenía con Kami-san no iba para nada más. Así que ve. Sé libre y dile lo que sientes

-Tendría que pensarlo dos veces...

-No analices los sentimientos, es lo peor que puede pasar en tu vida. En fin... –suspiró, mientras comenzaban a incorporarse. –Soul-kun ya está preguntándose por qué ardas tanto en un lugar tan aburrido. Al parecer, creo que está celoso que tú ames a los libros –le guiñó el ojo, Maka se ruborizó –dejemos este "lindo" librito de lado, y vamos a caminar por la mansión. Nada más que una caminata para tener un cuerpo saludable

La arrastró por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras Maka observaba a la amante de su padre... no. Eso no quedaba bien. ¿Madrastra? Quedaba peor... ¿Madre sustituta?... horriblemente espantoso. ¿Madre al fin y al cabo? Sí, podría ser... pero le daba tanta timidez llamarle así

-Blair-chan...

-¿Si?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kami?

-Se marchó de la casa. Cambió su nombre y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Supuestamente ahora está casada con un zar ruso o algo así. –tenía los dientes apretados y sus manos eran tensos puños de ira –y dijo que jamás le recordáramos... –tomó aire –que... jamás... –cerró los ojos-que...

-¿Qué jamás le recordáramos qué cosa?

-Que tú eres su hija. Porque eras su verdadero error. –los ojos de Blair se aguaron. Miró a la chica que tenía a su lado y la acercó a su cuerpo bien formado. –no llores. –dijo con la voz cortada. Maka se aferró a la chaqueta color celeste cielo de la mujer.

Para Blair le era inconcebible: ¿Cómo una madre podía negar la existencia de su propia hija? ¿Qué no pensaba más que en ella y su bienestar? La mansión Evans era un ticket de despedida a su hija. Kami lo tenía bien pensado desde el momento que habló con los padres de Soul Eater. De hecho, entre las madres de los dos, siempre había broncas. Quién tenía lo mejor de lo mejor. Obviamente, una perdió.

-¡¡Aquí están!! –gritó Soul, alegre –Maka!

-Trata de recomponerte, Maka... ¿Maka? –preguntó Blair, sorprendida. Maka-chan no había derramado una sola lágrima por el abandono. Tenía los ojos iluminados. Parecía que estaba alegre por algo que la mujer no podía comprender.

-Al menos tengo una amiga-madre de ahora en más... –susurró Maka, con la voz entrecortada. –una alocada amiga con la que puedo dar pasos sin decir porqué los estoy dando. De hecho, el que Kami se marche de nuestras vidas, me significa un gran alivio y felicidad. Pero... ¡¿Entonces los padres de Soul?!

-Sí, tu padre se los ha dicho –sonrió –pero ellos no armaron alboroto. Después de todo, odiaban a Kami. Supongo que están shockeados, pero felices. –mirada decidida, sonrisa convaleciente. Decía la verdad.

-Al fin ¿Maka quieres decirme qué es lo que te gustan de esos libros pesados?

-Que tienen muchas cosas que tus neuronas no pueden comprender

Blair los observó curiosa. Sonrió internamente, mientras los dos comenzaban a pelearse. Pero alguien ganó. Una propietaria de un gran "-chop"

-Cruel. La vida es cruel

-Te lo mereces

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-¿Te interesa?

-Mala...

Blair suspiró. Maka era ella misma con ese chico. No seguía todos los protocolos como cuando estaba con sus amigos. Con él, era libre como un ave.

Caminaron por los corredores de color cremoso y que daban a un gran jardín. Oh, si, la mansión Evans no solo era un laberinto, sino también, era hermosa y muy pulcra. Todo porque la señora Evans lo exigía siempre que podía.

-Bienvenidos –dijo un mayordomo

-Gracias, Mosquito

-De nada –susurró el hombre, con una sonrisa hacia Maka-san

Los tres entraron a la sala de fiestas. Había una gran mesa central, donde la familia Evans con el padre de Maka estaban sentados. Los nombrados miraron al trío y sonrieron. Wes enseguida se encargó de levantarse y correr una silla para Maka. El flamante esposo de Blair hizo lo mismo. Una vez acomodados, (Soul al lado de su amiga y Death Scythe del otro, lanzándose chispas de odio por los ojos)

-El señor Scythe nos ha contado su situación, señorita Albarn –prosiguió la madre de Soul, apenas ellas se sentaron en las sillas de madera antigua. Maka asintió, cenando casi sin saborear los ricos alimentos. Asintió, asustada. –Nos complacería saber si usted quiere quedarse a vivir con nosotros en el período escolar. Su padre dijo que sería muy importante que viva aquí, ya que está muchísimo más cerca que desde su nueva mansión

-¿Dónde se irán a vivir? –interrumpió Soul, mirando a Blair

-Iremos a Osaka. Y el Shibusen queda en Tokio.

-¡Estudiarás conmigo, Maka!

-Quiero cambiar de escuela, ese chico no me agrada.

-Es mi hijo –dijo la madre de Soul

-Pero... mi niñita

-Je, alguna vez dejará de serlo –acotó Blair, haciendo que muchos –por no decir TODOS los comensales- quedaran en silencio y que los "amigos de la infancia" tuvieran varios colores en el rostro.

-Blair, eso sonó espantoso

-Suena como tiene que sonar

Más silencio

-¿Alguien quiere tarta de fresa? Yo sí –dijo Wes, rompiendo la tensión

-Blair, tú y yo, mi amor, deberemos hablar seriamente cuando lleguemos a casa

-¿Qué, quieres tenerla pura hasta el fin de sus días? –preguntó ella, en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Soul y Maka los oyeran.

-No, pero tampoco que se precipite. ¡Mira lo hizo Kami porque se "arrepintió"! Un hijo es una responsabilidad y una alegría

-Lo sé. Aunque no puedes vivir todo el tiempo con el miedo de que ella se va a acostar con Soul. Además, si son amigos ¡Y se llevan muy bien así! No creo que lo hagan con solo tener unos quince años recién cumplidos, ya sabes. Hacer el amor es algo muy importante como comprometedor... aunque sería lindo... Creo que pondré una cámara en la habitación de los dos, para ver qué tanto avanzan...

-Estamos presentes –dijo Soul, rojo hasta la médula. Maka solo tenía apoyada su frente en el torso del chico, ocultando su terrible rubor.

-A nosotros nos encantaría que Maka y Soul nos dieran un nietecito –dijo Wes, aprovechando la oleada de burlas a la pareja mencionada

-¡Ni se te ocurra idiota! –gritó Soul, levantándose de la mesa, mirándole de frente y bordó.

-Es verdad ¡Yo no soy un muñeco de pruebas! –dijo un poco más fuerte, Maka.

-Vamos –Soul le tomó la mano a Maka, corriendo por los corredores.

Cuando salieron del interior de la casa, marchándose hacia los jardines, ambos estallaron en risas. Claramente estaban abochornados, pero el tema les había sido demasiado cómico. Habían estallado como granadas en campañas militares. Ellos jamás serían capaces de dar ese paso tan importante, porque eran amigos

"Solo somos amigos..." pensó Maka, tristemente

-Nee, Maka –dijo Soul, interrumpiendo la oleada de pensamientos dolorosos -¿Quieres un poco de pastel? –la chica le miró extrañada. Mosquito se hallaba al lado de los dos, con un plato de cosas dulces. El hombre había actuado sigilosamente, no lo había notado –Come un poco, te hará bien. Además, lo he preparado yo. Así que debe estar muy rico, porque soy cool cocinando. ¿Te parece?

-Claro

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin mirarse, sin decir nada. Mosquito se había marchado en silencio y discretamente. Los dos estaban callados, un poco tranquilos, haciéndose compañía. Terminaron de saborear los platos dulces, y siguieron en un mutismo extraño.

-Qué linda estrella fugaz –dijo de pronto Soul, haciendo que ella levantara la vista al cielo

Así era. Una estrella fugaz había cercado el cielo de una manera espectacular, embelezando a la chica. Ella sonrió, antes de mirarle animadamente. Soul le dio la mano y ella la estrechó, fundiendo así las almas.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Soul quedó completamente dormido. Sin querer y sin saberlo, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Maka y ésta le miró sorprendida. Se sonrió al verle tan cansado y con la otra mano, le acarició el cabello.

-Oyasumi Soul –dijo ella, con una voz tierna, mirando aún el cielo, embelezada por la belleza que la naturaleza le entregaba a los dos.

**S---O---U---L------E---A---T---E---R**

-¿No te dije que son la pareja perfecta, mi amor? –dijo una mujer sonriente, al lado del padre de Maka. Éste se sonrió alegremente, mientras atraía cada vez más a su esposa a su cuerpo, observando a los dos pequeños que se hacían compañía mutua bajo las estrellas

-Tienes razón, Blair, tienes razón

**Chapter one ¡Finished! **

**N/A: Fe de erratas. Me he equivocado en el prólogo al poner fin del primer capítulo. Este es el primero y espero que me perdonen**

**Ahora si. Gracias por haber leído algo que a mi punto de vista, me salió mas que meloso. Kelun tiene la culpa... jajaja**

**¿Quieren continuación? ¡Entonces... reweiw :3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUTTER-FLY**

**Disclaimer: Atsushi Ookubo no ha robado la historia a nadie. Solo a él se le puede ocurrir algo tan bueno. ¡Esto también va para el capi anterior!**

_**Esta es una historia AU, hecha por una fan, para fans**_

**September 1st**

Tsubaki caminaba animadamente por las calles de Tokio. La sonrisa se le plasmaba de una manera muy inocente en su bonito rostro. Miraba a las personas alegres y esa energía hacía que ella estuviera contagiada de la misma.

Y entonces, en medio de la caminata matutina, escuchó un grito, un llanto y un golpe seco.

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo, completamente preocupada y sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia el lugar de origen del disturbio.

-¿Pasa algo, tío? –preguntó una persona, mientras otro comenzaba a levantarse.

A Tsubaki, el corazón casi se le detuvo.

La persona golpeada no era más que un chico pequeño, tal vez tendría unos quince años. Miró al chico dolorido y se acercó, con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Quién eres tú, primor? –preguntó el hombre que había golpeado al jovencito

Pero Tsubaki no respondió a la pregunta, solo tomó al chico en brazos, y se lo llevó hacia la luz de la ciudad. Como estaban en un callejón sin salida, nadie les había visto. Ahora que estaban en la claridad, todo parecía tener otro color.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿Y si el joven se acercaba a ella con la intención de matarla por haber defendido al chico que tenía en brazos? Pues Tsubaki Nakatsukasa le daría una buena tunda, no importaría cómo. Después de todo, ella sabía manejar muy bien las navajas que llevaba escondido debajo de su ropa

-No... –susurró el chico extraño, y Tsubaki se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?

-No... Sigas... déjame pelear-su voz era suave y a la vez con matices de niño. Era tan pequeño que no había siquiera cambiado su voz. Pobre cosita.

-P...Pero no puedes –susurró ella, mirándole preocupadamente

-Si quiero superar a Dios, debo hacerlo

¿Qué clase de chico suicida era él? Por extraño que pareciera, esa confesión hizo que ella se sonriera. El niño le era simpático.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Black * Star.

Tenía un nombre extraño. Así que él era una estrella negra. Sintió pena por las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Todo sucio, tal vez porque le habían arrastrado por la calle, y Kami sabe dónde más. También estaba herido, pero ninguna era de muerte. Tenía el cabello cubierto por la misma campera con gorrito. Parecía que era la única prenda que le habían regalado jamás, ya que le quedaba corta.

-Bien, yo me llamo Tsubaki –dijo ella, sonriente, mientras volvía a caminar hacia el apartamento que tenía en medio de Tokio –un gusto conocerte.

-El mío también

-Black *Star... –susurró Tsubaki, decidida a recordar ese nombre para siempre.

Cuando la morocha llegó a su apartamento, dejó a Black Star en la cama, para que reposara. El chico ya estaba durmiendo, bastante profundo. Y ella se sentó a su lado, por un momento

¿Y ahora qué haría? Tenía un chico en su casa, viviendo; cuando nunca había hecho algo tan loco como eso. Además, Black * Star no le conocía. ¿Por qué había confiado tanto en ella? ¿Por qué su presencia le daba una extraña sensación de paz interior?

Por lo pronto, Tsubaki decidió que debía rescatar alguna ropa de su hermano mayor, que tenía en uno de los placard. Tal vez le entraran...

Con un rubor incomprendido, decidió quitarle la ropa de arriba, y entonces descubrió una estrella en el hombro. Abrió los ojos, shockeada y casi cayó al piso...

La estrella... no, no podía ser... ¡Kami, que esto era imposible!

Sus manos sudaban, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Y su fuerza se fue al demonio. Gimió de dolor, antes de salir de la habitación, para despejarse.

Tenía el enemigo de su familia en su casa. La estrella era un clan completamente de asesinos... y gracias a uno de ellos, su hermano mayor había muerto.

Miró hacia el piso ¿Y si lo mataba? ¿Sería capaz de vengar la muerte de su hermano? No. Él no era merecedor de ese actuar. Después de todo, su hermano mayor siempre le había desmerecido, riéndose de ella, humillándola.

Pero el tener a Black * Star en la casa significaba ser una traidora a su clan. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir las reglas? ¿Seguir su corazón?

-Ah... –escuchó Tsubaki, de pronto. Se asomó por la puerta, curiosa, y le vio despierto; con el desconcierto marcado en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos de color verde.

-Lo siento. Deberías asearte, por eso te retiré la chaqueta...

-Tsubaki, no creo que deba aceptar eso. Si alguien me ha seguido, entonces...

-Lo afrontaremos juntos

-Eh?

-Créeme. Sé por qué lo hago. –quedaron en silencio por un rato largo, mirándose a los ojos. Luego de eso, ella sonrió y le dijo -¿Puedes asearte solo?

-¿Dónde esta el baño? –dijo en tono de respuesta, con un rubor en sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar

-Sígueme

Los minutos restantes, Tsubaki solo esperó a Black* Star, con el almuerzo ya hecho. Onigri. Esperaba que le gustara. Le había tomado de sorpresa su visita y eso había dispersado todos sus planes. Adiós a su novela favorita de la tarde...

-Ya...

-Ve a mi habitación, donde despertaste. –miró hacia el piso, él estaba con una toalla y le daba vergüenza verle así, como Kami lo trajo al mundo – y encontrarás una muda de ropa nueva. –ella sintió que él se marchaba hacia el lugar indicado, sin decir ni una sola palabra

Escuchó que él cerraba suavemente la puerta de la habitación y se terminaba de cambiar. Cuando salió otra vez, ahora Tsubaki ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. ¡Tenía el cabello del color más raro del mundo! No lo había notado por la ropa y por el barro en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó él, preocupado. Ella negó y entonces le dio el sí para que se sentara en frente. Comieron en silencio, ambos con un rubor potente en sus rostros. Por momentos, Black * Star se atragantaba, pero era porque comía demasiado rápido y no tomaba agua ni jugo de naranjas –gracias

-De nada –Tsubaki sonrió dulcemente, con una mueca amable en su rostro. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Yo? Tengo quince años –dijo él, señalándose a si mismo –Dime que esta estrella que pronto será una supernova, no parece alguien de más edad...

-Eh... –su mente quedó en blanco. Vaya carácter especial que tenía –si.... –sudó frío, mientras trataba de quedar bien con Black * Star.

-¡¡¡Nyajajaja!!!

Tsubaki se le quedó mirando, antes de sonreír con sinceridad. Su carácter le hacía feliz, por extraño que pareciera. Ese ego que tenía era más grande que el de una mansión, pero a ella no le desagradaba. Después de todo, ella era tan pesimista que pensaba que realmente era inútil. Black * Star le enseñaría mas cosas que jamás pensó. Y la primera lección ya se había dado: ser hospitalario, tiene sus buenas respuestas. Aún si tratas con un enemigo familiar, pero no tuyo, claro está

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

El sol pegó fuerte en el rostro de Maka, quien seguía dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaba apoyada en el árbol, con Soul durmiendo en sus muslos, muy profundo. Sonrió antes de acariciarle el pelo... rogaba que nadie le hubiese visto, no fuera que debiera dar explicaciones...

-¿Me quedé dormido?

-Algo así, jejeje

Maka se levantó del piso, cuando notó que él se había incorporado, ocultando su rubor. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras sonreían un poco tímidos. Después de eso, entraron a la casa, donde ya no había nadie.

Solo el servicio de limpieza merodeaba por ahí, ah! y Mosquito

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-La familia Evans se marchó a una fiesta. Les dejaron aquí, para que no se aburrieran... –dijo el hombre de baja estatura

-Muchas gracias, señor

-De nada, señorita

Maka arrastró por los pasillos a Soul, con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó el peliblanco

-Tengo una idea. Por lo que sé, vives cerca de Tokio

-a las afueras, a treinta minutos. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a una amiga mía?

-Solo deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa –dijo él, en señal de afirmación

Maka corrió hacia su habitación, para elegir qué vestido le quedaba mejor. Canturreaba algo, mientras daba algunos saltos infantiles

Soul la observó riéndose suavemente. Esa chica era muy alegre cuando quería.

"_Nec__k, Shoulder, Breast... arm, hip, lips..._

_Neck, shoulder breast… all he played…"_

El chico miró hacia la habitación de su amiga, mientras escuchaba la canción de Kana Nishino. Sonrió, seguramente ahora estaría tan roja como un tomate. Sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negativa, se fue hacia la recámara de él, para darse un baño y cambiarse. Cuando encontró lo que quería, se vistió rápidamente.

Un conjunto de un sweater naranja y pantalones de Jean azules. Las zapatillas eran de color blanco... y claro, se arregló el cabello, porque lo tenía hecho un desastre.

Al salir, tocó suavemente la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que la abrió, sin pensarla. Y allí, su mente quedó completamente en blanco.

Maka, su querida Maka, salía de la ducha, solo envuelta con una pequeña toalla, buscando su ropa interior para cambiarse.

Soul sintió que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes, y miró hacia otro lado, mientras ella le había detectado. El rostro de la chica no era tan diferente al de él, pero lo solucionó rápidamente. Se dio la media vuelta y amenazó

-Si te atreves a mirar, te mato. Voltéate.

El chico hizo lo que ella le dijo, aún teniendo la mente hecha un caos. Estaba hermosa, su cuerpo no era para nada feo.

Maka se vistió más rápido que el rayo porque no quería que él le viera completamente a medio vestir. ¿Por qué no le esperó? ¿Tan apurado estaba?

Cuando se volteó, miró a Soul que estaba husmeando por ahí los libros de ella.

-Ya estoy.

-Cool

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Hoshizoku, Así se llamaba el clan de Black Star. Tsubaki le observó un poco preocupada, mientras se daba cuenta que él tenía una fiebre bastante cruel. Tocó la frente, y estaba hirviendo

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Black Star? –susurró, mientras él se quejaba de dolor

Tsubaki se mordió el labio inferior, mientras acariciaba el cabello azul. No sabía por qué, pero le tenía demasiado cariño. Ese chico le daba confianza, parecía un corderito herido y huérfano. Se sentía tan solo como ella. Ambos parecían congeniar por miles de cosas, pero más que nada, porque ambos deseaban el cariño de una persona. Y se habían encontrado, no en el momento más adecuado, pero sí para salvar su tristeza interior.

-Tsubaki...

-Dime-dijo apresurada, abalanzándose hacia él

-Gracias.

-De nada –se ruborizó, pero lo escondió, mirando la tierra –es un placer

-Eres la persona más amable que he conocido. –Su voz era débil, pero como estaban en silencio, ella le entendía todas las palabras -¿Ti...Tienes familia?

-Solo una persona

-¿Quién? –sus ojos parecieron brillar de felicidad.

-Tú

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose al rostro, rojos como tomates maduros. Tsubaki respiró entrecortada, mientras él volvía a sonreír, para cerrar sus ojos, cansado. A ciegas, el chico buscó la mano de Tsubaki y la tomó entre las suyas

-Seamos los mejores amigos. Te convertiré en una estrella

-H...Hai...

Una risita se escuchó por la habitación y luego nada más. Black Star se había quedado dormido otra vez.

Tsubaki no pudo frenar la lágrima cristalina que se esparció en su rostro. Había renunciado a su familia por ese chico, un completo extraño. Él le agradecía por su hospitalidad, pero ella no podía decir lo mismo. Después de todo, pensó matarlo.

A su hermano no le haría gracia verle tan apegada con un enemigo, si la viera donde fuera que estuviese. Pero a ella no le interesaba. Solo seguía su corazón y éste le decía que Black * Star era alguien muy importante, una persona que se convertiría en alguien de suma importancia para su vida.

En la mitad de su estadía en la tierra, ella había sido completamente inocente y dulce, amable y tierna. Quería a las personas como eran, no por lo que quería que fueran. Aceptaba a todos, y en principal, se apegaba a aquellos que eran completamente altaneros, como Black * Star. Ningún amigo le quedó, salvo una sola persona. Después del accidente que tuvieron en un viaje de estudio, los había perdido a todos.

Y ahora, otra vez, Kami quiso ser bueno con ella, regalándole a Black * Star.

Tsubaki pasó la mano por la frente del chico, con cariño, para no querer despertarle. Cuando los ojos comenzaron a picarle, otra vez los cerró, tratando de no llorar. No quería perderle por una fiebre. No quería que falleciera. Si debía tener su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, primero querría morir ella.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Es un extraño! –se dijo Tsubaki

Es que a veces, las personas están destinadas a conocerse. A veces congenian, como ellos. Otras veces, no.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y las lamió cuando resbalaban por sus labios. Saladas, como siempre. Ella lloraba por las personas que había perdido y ahora debería llorar otra vez, pero por un extraño. Por Black * Star.

-Desearía ser tan fuerte y optimista como él –susurró en voz alta, con una sonrisa dolida.

-Puedes ser como yo –dijo de pronto el chico, asustándole

Tsubaki se ruborizó

-Porque siempre estaremos juntos. –Volvió a decir, con la voz más tranquila -¡Yo soy un Dios y no flaquearé tan pronto! Ya tendrás que soportarme

-No me importaría –susurró ella, con una risita

-Eres la única que me ha escuchado hasta el final

-Je. Creo que te lo mereces

-¿Me tienes lástima?

-Nnn... No, por supuesto que no

-Gracias

-Eh?

-Por aceptarme como soy

Tsubaki se ruborizó, a medida que él también. Se sonrieron, mientras ella buscó el paño de agua fría para colocar en su frente.

-¿Mejor?

-Ah.... si... –el suspiro hizo que ella riera por lo bajo

Y entonces, un sonido les quitó la magia que estaba formando su círculo de amistad

Un timbre

-¿Visitas? –se preguntó Tsubaki, mientras se preocupaba en no dejarle solo

-Ve, fíjate quién es. Yo estoy bien. Superaré a Dios ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro –dijo entre risas

La chica fue hacia la puerta y se fijó en visor de visitas. Reprimió un gemido de alegría.

La única amiga que le quedaba viva

Abrió la puerta y se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO, MAKA-CHAN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**Soul Eater no es mío y la verdad que estoy reuniendo dinero para poder comprarlos. Tal vez dentro de 100 años me pertenezca. Pero por ahora solo son de Atsushi Ookubo

**BUTTER-FLY**

**Tercer capítulo: I wanna go to a place...**

Maka miró a su amiga, quien estaba riéndose más de lo acostumbrado. Acariciaba su rostro, seguía hablando rápidamente, como si su visita fuese lo mejor de su vida. Para ella, Tsubaki era la salvadora. Era quien le había sacado del autobús cuando ya estaba por explotar. Recordó muy bien cuando la morocha tironeaba de ella, con fuerzas, para poder arrancarla de ese lugar. No importaba si le había quebrado el brazo por ello, lo que era de vital grado era que la morocha le había dado otra oportunidad para vivir.

Soul las observó hablar animadas, mientras por otro lado, trataba de no perderse de nada. ¿Así que Maka estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente? Pobre chica. De verdad que pobre su querida Maka y Tsubaki. La morocha no dejaba de abrazarle, ni de reír. Estaba feliz, sus ojos azules le decían eso. Sonriendo internamente, miró hacia otro lado, para darse cuenta que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta. Y que de allí había una luz.

-Voy al baño –anunció Soul, con el pretexto de dejarlas solas y ver porqué la puerta esa justamente estaba en esas condiciones, si las demás se hallaban cerradas. Había algo que no comprendía y quería averiguar. La curiosidad... mata al gato.

-Hai –le dijo Tsubaki, -al fondo, a la derecha

-Arigatou –susurró el chico, amablemente.

Tsubaki sonrió con dulzura, antes de mirar a maka del todo

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-Se llama Soul Eater Evans –dijo Maka en tono confidencial

-¿Es algo tuyo?

-Mi mejor amigo

-¿Solamente eso?

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Sabes que no sería capaz de nada con un chico...! –replicó Maka, ruborizada de pies a cabeza. Tsubaki ahogó una risita

-Pues es bien bonito y bastante educado. Me cae muy bien.

-Él es un gran músico. ¿Nunca te sonó la familia Evans?

-¿La de los músicos prematuros? ¿La famosa familia esa?

-Sip. De ahí viene Soul

Tsubaki volvió a mirarle de golpe, pero el chico se había marchado. Suspirando volteó a ver a Maka y sonrió

-Genial. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Y pasaron cuarto de hora hablando de ello. Maka cada tanto se ruborizaba al contarle ciertos acontecimientos de cuando eran niños. Por ejemplo...

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Soul se acercó a la puerta, mientras las dos chicas hablaban animadas. Maka estaba roja, y se preguntó internamente por qué. Más le valiera una explicación cuando volviesen a casa.

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a un chico en la cama, inconsciente. Aún así murmuraba algunas cosas extrañas...

-yo seré el Dios cuando crezca y me haga grande... Mmmmh

Soul se extrañó de semejante cosa que había escuchado, pero tocó la frente del niño. Él debía tener su edad, pero estaba bastante en malas condiciones. Delgado y con grandes golpes en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estaba volando de fiebre. Soul retiró la mano con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y luego se fijó en uno de los hombros del chico. Ahí había un tatuaje. Quedó estupefacto al reconocerlo. ¿Tsubaki le daba asilo a un asesino?

Dándose la media vuelta, dejó rápidamente la habitación. Fue hacia donde las chicas y miró a la morocha.

Ella seguía hablando con Maka, sin percatarse de la presencia del albino

-¿Así que tú...te has besado con él?

-Fue en jardín, por una apuesta. No es gran cosa –susurró Maka, roja como un tomate.

-Pero Soul fue tu primer beso

-Y el único...

-Ajam –se aclaró la garganta el chico, mientras observaba aún un poco consternado a Tsubaki.

-Ah... no te escuchamos venir –dijo Maka, rogando para sus adentros que él no hubiese escuchado nada de la conversación

Soul Eater frunció el entrecejo y entonces se decidió por ser franco

-¿Quién es ese chico que está en la habitación?

-¿Soul, has estado espiando?

-La puerta está abierta –contestó en tono de reproche a la pelinegra, quien estaba un poco asustada

-Es.... eh... es un amigo mío... yo...

-¿A tu amigo lo golpearon duramente? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-¿Tsubaki-chan?

La chica de cabello negro no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente suspiró y solventando ser liberal, miró a los chicos que le habían visitado. Con voz sosegada, para no despertar a Black Star, contó lo sucedido en pocas palabras. Al terminar su relato, observó los rostros

Soul abría y cerraba su boca, como si quisiera decir algo y no le saliesen las palabras

Maka solamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Has resuelto hacer eso por el bien de Black Star?

-Si. –dijo Tsubaki, con voz firme

-Cuenta conmigo –le susurró Soul, poniendo una de sus sonrisas más cool. Luego de eso, observó a Maka y sonrió con socarronería. –Ya deja de llorar

-¡No estoy llorando...! es que... me entró una basurita en el ojo –dijo la chica, en forma de respuesta, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Chicos... –dijo Tsubaki con la voz llena de emociones. Casi se largó a llorar, pero no quería que Soul se riera de ella también. Solo se acercó al peliblanco y lo abrazó con todo su cariño –gracias, Soul. –se acercó a Maka –gracias, de verdad. Ahora entiendo porqué siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. Espero serlo para ti... –le dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo dudes. Eres mi mejor amiga. –Maka susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? ¿Quieren venir a casa y lo cuidamos desde allá? ¿Contrato un médico?

-Nnn. Está bien. Yo me encargo de él. Solo espero que sean amigos de Black Star

-Tsubaki, estas hablando como si fuera tu hijo. Pero no lo es y puedes quererlo como algo más –insinuó Soul

-¡Eh! –y la morocha se trabó con las palabras

-Entonces... ¿Te quedas a cenar en mi casa? ¿Vamos los cuatro?

-¡Claro! –dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

-Cool. –susurró con alegría, al ver cómo Tsubaki corría hacia la habitación de Black Star para despertarlo. Al escuchar un grito de alegría del chico, también se sintió medianamente feliz

*----S----O----U----L----E----A----T----E----R----*

Un chico morocho y de ojos dorados observaba la mansión de los Evans desde lo lejos. Sonrió, cuando las dos chicas a su lado se habían quedado quietas

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Mansión Evans.

**Chapter four ¡Finished! **

Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro... espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. De verdad que me ha gustado escribirlo. ¿Saben quién es el chico de pelo negro? ¿No? jejeje ¡Ahora sí viene la parte más cómica de la historia! ¿Qué opinan sobre cierto secreto de Maka que salió a la luz? Espero que les haya gustado la actitud de Soul y de los demás. Y también **dejen rewiew,**que al menos quiero llegar a los cuarenta o treinta. Como siempre digo ¡Denlo a leer a todo el mundo, no importa quien! ^^

Este capi lo dedico a mi Nee-chan, mi querida Patty. Jajaja es que casi todos los días nos hablamos y ya es tradición llamarnos a las seis de la tarde. XD y si no pasa eso, nos extrañamos. ¿Loco, no? weno, al menos hago sociales ^^ y ella también

_See yah! Bye, bye_


End file.
